


Noka's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [7]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Men Crying, POV First Person, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Noka's woken to a pleasant surprise. Are they going to the next level of their relationship?





	Noka's Golden Hour

2017-05-02   
1.00 AM   
Noka   
  
I knew this feeling. Waking up, Sumiyoshi’s lips around my dick. I did my usual, feigning sleep while he blew me, quietly moaning with his wet gorging.   
  
He stopped, stretched my boxers up and let go to ping the waistband onto my shaft. I pretended to wake, only then realizing we weren’t laying in my bed at home.   
  
‘What was that for?!’ I complained, whispering to not wake the teammates around us.   
  
‘You said his name,’ Sumiyoshi huffed.   
  
Aw, not this! Sumiyoshi believed I fancied one of the soccer players. Yeah, I’d been dreaming about their vacation in Hawaii, lithe bodies browning under the sun on golden beaches. But once I’d woken, my focus was on my boy, my Sumiyoshi.   
  
‘What’d I say?’ I racked my brain: what moans could’ve sounded like a name?   
  
‘Mamo!’   
  
There it was. Sumiyoshi hated Mamo. We’d kissed ONCE. Sumiyoshi was still jealous. I hadn’t said Mamo, but couldn’t persuade Sumiyoshi. Not without him knowing I’d been awake this time (and all previous times he’d given head while I napped playing Mario Kart).   
  
‘I swear, Michi,’ I tried to placate, ‘You’re all I dream of.’   
  
He looked up with puppy-dog eyes, ‘... yeah?’   
  
‘When I’m not dreaming about other guys,’ I teased.   
  
I got a light punch, ‘Kiss my ass, Tai.’   
  
‘OK,’ I growled and grabbed his waist, yanked his boxers down and put lips to ass.   
  
My tongue exploring his hole, Sumiyoshi shuddered with the penetrative lapping, ‘T-Tai... stop!’   
  
Shit, had I really offended him this time?   
  
He alleviated my fears by getting on all fours over his pillow, presenting his butt to me. He looked back, ‘I’m ready, Tai.’   
  
I nearly came right there. Was tonight gonna be The Night?   
  
I eased his cheeks apart and buried my face, voraciously kissing, sucking, licking, slavering. Preparing him for my dick.   
  
Sumiyoshi humped his pillow, enhancing my rimming with his thrusts.   
  
We slowed, sensing the time was right. Raising myself, I said, ‘You ready, Michi?’   
  
‘Mhmm,’ he clutched his pillow tightly.   
  
I traced my cock across his butt and teased his crack.   
  
He put a restraining hand on my crotch. ‘Noka,’ he turned, tears in his eyes, they rolled down his face when he shook his head, ‘I-I’m not ready.’   
  
I was struck speechless by his emotion.   
  
Pulling me into a hug, he buried his wet face in my shoulder, ‘I’m sorry!’   
  
‘Ah, Michi,’ I combed my fingers through his hair, ‘Michi, Michi, Michi. When you’re ready.’ I lifted his head to look at me. I fought the lump forming in my throat from seeing him distraught, ‘I love you.’ I kissed him before he could respond, tasting salt from his tears flowing into my mouth.   
  
Sumiyoshi drew me closer. I felt his penis brush against mine; both still hard.   
  
He looked at me with pleading, wet eyes.   
  
‘Wanna do something... else?’ I hoped he wasn’t too upset, I didn’t want to pressure him.   
  
He nodded, flinging his arms around my neck to whisper eagerly, ‘Thigh-fuck me, Tai.’   
  
‘OK, sweetheart.’ I’d barely finished talking when he span round, ready.   
  
I pushed my cock between his legs. He squeezed them together to grip my dick, the foreskin pulling back as the top slid against his perineum. I enveloped him in my arms to draw him closer, thrusting under his balls so my glans thrilled on the bottom of his shaft.   
  
‘T-Tai,’ he breathed. I stopped, unsure what he’d say. He put one hand on my ass, ‘I love this. I love you.’ He turned his head to kiss me. Our lips locked, his other hand dropped to jerk off, fingers grasping my head on reaching his base.   
  
His ass shook against me. He let out a high-pitched moan, ‘Ah! Tai, I’mmm cumming.’   
  
Fuck, I love how this boy cums.   
  
The white fluid pooled at his head. I pulled his foreskin to release a thick trickle of cum that flowed down his cock onto mine.   
  
Our fingers tangled as we both attended to my dick, spreading his jizz all over.   
  
I couldn’t last much longer.   
  
I bit Sumiyoshi’s earlobe and shot my load.   
  
‘Tai!’ he sounded shocked. ‘You got it on Iwashi’s pillow.’   
  
‘Dammit,’ I said, looking at my spray of ejaculate beside the tall blond’s face, ‘better clean up.’   
  
I turned to grab a tissue when Sumiyoshi spoke, ‘Too late.’   
  
Iwashimizu had rolled onto the wet patch.   
  
I giggled. Sumiyoshi tried to shush me, ‘Shh, don’t wake him.’ He watched Iwashimizu roll again, revealing a face coated in my juice. ‘I wish that was me.’   
  
I pecked him on the cheek and nestled under the covers, ‘I wish it was Mamo.’   
  
I deserved the kick.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at <http://ko-fi.com/abaranthion>  
> If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, contact me via tumblr [abaranthion.tumblr.com](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com) (NSFW), or send me an email to abaranthion[at]hotmail.com


End file.
